Bleach: En batallas y mirado por dos dioses
by REAHEAD19
Summary: una nueva saga...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola gente, aqui vengo con unas ideas de bleach que converti en historia... espero les agrade

por si acaso, contiene spoiler del principio de la nueva saga del manga, solo una que otra cosa

Bleach no es obra mia

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado casi 2 años desde que termino la batalla con Aizen, e Ichigo comienza una vida tranquila y pacífica con sus amigos. Un nuevo día de clases lo esperaba, un Ichigo de 17 años, más maduro se dirigía a la preparatoria junto a Mizuiro. En los últimos meses, el exshinigami simplemente se dedico a disfrutar de su nueva vida sin preocupaciones, salía a luchar junto a Chad, entrenaba con Tatsuki, le daba golpizas a Keigo, pedía prestado mangas a Inoue y películas a Mizuiro, pero en el fondo sentía que la faltaba algo, las emociones y el sentimiento de fuerza que le otorgaban sus poderes shinigamis. Superando esa nostalgia por el pasado y el hecho que su padre había pasado de decirle su pasado como shinigami, Ichigo aceptaba su nueva vida sin poderes.<p>

Al llegar a la escuela, las clásicas conversaciones triviales con Keigo y Mizuiro, Inoue siempre llevándole mangas aunque Ichigo no se los hubiera pedido y Tatsuki regañándole por ser holgazán y no ir al trabajo en el almacén de un pariente de ella. Durante la última clase, Ishida sale del salón e Ichigo sabia para que, lo había reemplazado como exterminador de hollows.

– Ichigo: Así que ese Ishida sigue saliendo a acabar con hollows, no tiene remedio, al menos me da más confianza que Imoyama san

En una esquina a cinco cuadras de la escuela, Ishida acaba fácilmente con el hollow, cuando ve a otro asomarse por la esquina y se dispone a atacarlo y entonces se da cuenta que solo la parte superior de la criatura tiene forma de hollow, las piernas seguían manteniendo forma humana.

– Ishida: Debe estar convirtiéndose en hollow el plus, es mejor acabar con su sufrimiento – dice mientras apunta su flecha a la criatura

– Persona X: ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?

Ishida se sorprende al observar que varias personas han notado la presencia de ese ser

– Ishida: Esto debe ser por el paseo que hizo Aizen por aquí hace un tiempo, hizo que varias personas se vieran afectadas por su enorme riatsu y altero a muchas de ellas, ahora varios habitantes poseen percepción espiritual…espera, pero que rayos estoy diciendo, como no me di cuenta, ¿cómo es posible?

Ishida estaba sorprendido por lo que había notado, esa criatura no era un hollow normal, porque se presentaba en el mundo físico, la persona estaba viva y su transformación se estaba dando en la dimensión física y no en la espiritual. Era algo realmente sorprendente para el Quincy y mientras pensaba en una razón para este hecho, ese ser escapa gritando que necesita energía. Ishida lo persigue para saber qué es lo que realmente había pasado con esa persona. En el momento que iba a inmovilizar a ese extraño ser con una de sus flechas, otra de esas criaturas aparece a su costado y lo ataca con su enorme brazo. Ishida no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque esas criaturas emitían un riatsu muy extraño y es herido por ambos. Herido en el suelo, el Quincy ve como esos seres extraños atacan a un plus y absorben su vida, desapareciendo al pobre espíritu, luego ambas criaturas escapan.

Al salir de la escuela, Ichigo piensa el porqué Ishida ya no regreso a clase si él es el más serio y correcto de todos los del salón. En el camino a casa, Mizuiro y Keigo acompañaron al exshinigami y le hicieron acordar lo del trabajo que tiene por la tarde, por su parte Mizuiro también menciona que tiene una cita con otra chica 10 años mayor que él, la tercera de la semana, irritando a Keigo, quien ha tenido mala suerte en el amor. Luego de dejar a Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro sienten que hay algo que Ichigo no les quiere contar, que no se sincera con ellos y les parece que no es el mismo de siempre.

En la puerta de su casa, Ichigo se dispone a entrar cuando siente algo extraño y voltea para ver y no ve nada fuera de lo común, entonces entra a su casa. En el tejado de una casa frente a la de él, una chica de coletas y de vestido violeta sentada lo observaba.

– Asami: Así que tu hijo es muy atractivo e interesante, Ishin cariñito

La chica se levanta y estira sus brazos, mientras el viento ondea su cabello y su vestido, la chica sonríe.


	2. Lazos de Hollow

Una persona corra rápidamente por las calles de Karakura, al dar vuelta en una esquina ve una ambulancia y a un tumulto de personas, se acerca para confirmar sus sospechas.

– Chad: si, es Ishida….pero ¿quién lo ha dejado en ese estado? – dice mientras, escucha los murmullos de los curiosos  
>– Persona X: si te digo que era una criatura monstruosa, no sé como ese joven lo quería enfrentar, además estaba loco, apuntaba sus manos como si tuviera un arco<br>– Persona Y: ¡me estás diciendo que hay un monstruo corriendo por la ciudad!

Chad preocupado por no entender que era lo que sucedía, les dice a los miembros de la ambulancia que su amigo es hijo de Ryuken Ishida y que lo llevaran a su clínica. Luego de mostrarles la identificación de Ishida, ellos deciden llevarlo y Chad va con ellos. Horas más tarde, en la clínica, Ishida abre los ojos y ve a Chad sentado a su lado hablando por celular, este le dice que no llame a nadie que no quiere que lo vean en ese estado, Chad solo asiente y acepta.  
>Al anochecer, la luna brillaba espléndidamente y era contemplada por la hermana de Ichigo, Yuzu, quien se percata que su hermano ha regresado a casa.<br>– Ichigo: vaya, vaya, creo que Tatsuki le ha dicho a su tío que me explote, estoy más cansado, grrrr, mañana que la vea…  
>– Yuzu: ¡hermano!, por fin llegas, quiero que revises mi tarea para ver si está bien<br>– Ichigo: tendrá que ser otro día, Yuzu, estoy muy cansado y no he hecho mis propias tareas, además siempre estás bien en clases, por algo estas en el tercer puesto  
>– Yuzu: pero, hermanitooooo<br>– Karin: Yuzu, deja de molestar a Ichigo que está hecho polvo, ah por cierto Ichigo te estuvo llamando tu amigo, el grandulón, su voz parecía preocupada

Ichigo, comienza a tener un mal presentimiento y va a llamar a Chad, cuando suena su teléfono, era Orihime, quien le dice que Ishida fue atacado y que se encuentra herido en el hospital de su padre. Sin perder tiempo Ichigo se marcha para haya. Mientras en el hospital, Ishida, ya más restablecido, le dice a Chad que aun no puede entender que era lo que lo ataco, pero Chad lo interrumpe.  
>– Chad: si, aun no te sientes bien, no necesitas decirme lo que paso, luego lo hablaremos con calma<br>– Ishida: pero es importante, porque cuando….  
>–Chad: es mejor que esperemos, porque van a llegar<br>– Ishida: la criatura que me ataco, tenía un parecido en su brazo a la técnica que usas y pensé por un momento que eras tú

La situación se pone tensa, al momento que Chad se sorprende y no sabe qué decir, llega Inoue e Ichigo aparece a los segundos para ver lo que le había pasado a su compañero. Ichigo le pregunta qué ocurrió y Chad e Ishida se miran fijamente para decir que un extraño hollow lo ataco por sorpresa y parecía que usaba una técnica especial. Ichigo le dice a Ishida que no se descuide que nunca antes hubiera pensado que un simple hollow pudiera derrotarlo, Ishida se molesta y expresa su deseo de que se marchen diciéndoles que para empezar el no les había pedido que vinieran. Ichigo acepta irse, pero entonces se percata que el padre de Ishida no está por ningún lado y le parece extraño porque había escuchado que era muy protector con Ishida, en especial cuando esta cerca de un shinigami.  
>– Ichigo: hey Ishida, ¿no debería estar tu padre por aquí? ¿Qué acaso no se preocupa por su hijo?<br>– Ishida: eee Kurosaki, mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, además porque yo…  
>– Chad: está de viaje en Alemania con su madre<br>– Ishida: Sado, acaso no puedes callarte, no recuerdo que seas tan conversador  
>– Inoue: emm, sado creo que no deberías ser tan indiscreto<br>– Ishida: pues veraz kurosaki mis padres están en un congreso medico allá en Alemania, desde la semana pasada  
>– Ichigo: qué y acaso no es importante ver a su hijo que está gravemente herido<br>– Ishida: para empezar no estoy gravemente herido y mis padres saben que puedo cuidarme solo, además hace dos años, durante esa batalla que tuvimos, el también estaba de viaje por allá y ni siquiera le intereso el peligro que corría su ciudad  
>– Inoue: ¿tu padre es realmente alguien muy frívolo verdad Ishida?, no puedo creer que no luchara por ayudar a sus compañeros y vecinos<br>– Ichigo: …– Ichigo con una mirada perdida por recordar algunos hechos del pasado  
>– Ishida: … No hay nada más que decir, fin de la historia, déjenme solo que tengo que descansar<p>

Mientras Ichigo, Chad e Inoue abandonaban el hospital, Ishida recostado con las luces apagadas estaba furioso por haber perdido ante una criatura que era lo más parecido a un simple hollow, así que se prometió volverse más fuerte.  
>La noche estaba muy tranquila, los tres chicos caminan por la calle y hablan sobre algunos temas de la clase de mañana, hasta que llegan a la casa de Chad. Luego de dejarlo, Inoue se despide de Ichigo, pero este decide acompañarla a su casa, pese a que estaba en dirección contraria a la suya. Ichigo le pregunta a Inoue como le va en la panadería en la que trabaja, ella no podía ocultar sus emoción, pero Ichigo estaba muy distraído presentía que sucesos extraños ocurrían alrededor suyo, pero que no podía saber que era. Inoue entonces trata de llamar su atención hablándole de sus mangas y diciéndole que va a haber una exposición del mangaka el fin de semana y que no quiere ir sola, pero entonces Ichigo le dice que si no era su casa la que acababan de pasar, entonces Inoue regresa avergonzada a su casa y al estar en la puerta, escucha a Ichigo decirle que acepta con gusto ir con ella e Inoue se sonroja totalmente, hasta que Ichigo menciona que también sería bueno decirle a Mizuiro, Tatsuki y los demás para que vayan todos juntos. Orihime se desilusiona y entra triste a su casa, cuando Ichigo le pide que se cuide porque es una persona importante para él y no quiere que le ocurra nada, que si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarlo. Al escuchar esas palabras, Orihime entra a su casa y estalla de emoción.<p>

– …"es cuando yo me convierto en getsuga"  
>– Ishin: Aaaaa<br>Al despertar Ichigo, ve a su padre casi encima de él y molesto lo estampa contra la pared. Ichigo estaba algo molesto porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza algunos recuerdos que llegaban a él en sueños últimamente.  
>Un nuevo día comienza para Ichigo, luego de discutir con su padre sobre quien se encargaría de reparar la pared, se va con Mizuiro a la escuela. Ya en la escuela, Ichigo estaba que se dormía en mitad de las clases, Keigo le pregunta qué es lo que le pasaba, a lo que Ichigo solo le dice que no ha podido dormir bien últimamente. En ese instante llega al salón un profesor trayendo a una nueva alumna y la presenta a la clase. La chica se llama Asami Murasaki y se presenta a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada cautivadora. Algunos chicos quedan encantados con su presencia, entre ellos Keigo y cuando el profesor va a buscar un asiento para ella, la chica se adelanta y le dice que va a sentarse al costado del chico de cabello naranja, al escuchar esto, Ichigo abre los ojos para ver a la chica y se queda conectado con su mirada. Una sensación de nostalgia recorre su cuerpo, una familiaridad extraña hacia la chica que no podía explicarse.<p>

Asami se sienta al lado de Ichigo mirándolo fijamente a por lo cual Ichigo se siente asfixiado. Keigo interrumpe ese ambiente y se presenta ante la chica, la cual con una actitud fría le sugiere que el no es su tipo. Mientras Mizuiro consuela a Keigo comienza una nueva clase. Al finalizar la clase, Asami parecía confundida y mira a Ichigo.  
>– Asami: ey, Ichigo ayúdame con este problema de geometría, no lo entendí, se ve que tu sabes, por-fa-vor<br>– Ichigo: pues, mira no sé como aprendiste mi nombre rápidamente, pero ya esto se resuelve así…no es tan difícil, lo vez  
>– Asami: eres muy hábil Ichigo cariñito – dice mientras abraza a Ichigo<br>– Ichigo: hey espera, que haces, tranquila oye…  
>– Mizuiro: Ichigo no disimules, seguro que ya se conocen<br>– Ichigo: te lo juro nunca la he visto en mi vida  
>– Asami: no puedo creer que siendo un chico tan lindo estés solo<br>Mientras todo eso ocurría, Orihime se encontraba carpetas detrás rodeada de un aura lúgubre al ver lo que pasaba con Ichigo.

Una persona entra a un callejón y avanza tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, era Chado Yatsura. Su mirada estaba fija en un lugar, la tienda de Urahara, el había faltado a la escuela en su búsqueda de respuestas, siente que es el único capaz de descubrir que hay detrás de todo ese misterio de los humanos convertidos en hollows aun estando vivos.  
>– Jinta: hey apúrate con ese pedido ¡ururuuuu!<br>– Ururu: oye, Jinta no tienes que deprimirte porque ahora Yuzu tiene más años que tu  
>– Jinta: grrrrr, cállate tonta, tonta, eres una….<br>– Tessai: tranquilo Jinta, no actúes así frente a invitados, bienvenido Chado Yatsura – dice mientras carga a Jinta y un par de costales de comestibles  
>– Chad: al parecer estos chicos no crecen con los años, ¿quiénes son?<br>– Tessai: no creo que hayas venido a preguntar eso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
>– Chad: quiero hablar con Urahara<br>– Urahara: ohhh, Chado que sorpresa, vamos pasa, de que quieres hablar – pregunta mientras sale de su tienda

Dentro de la tienda y mientras toma un te preparado por Tessai, Chad le explica a Urahara lo que ha ocurrido y la existencia de esos extraños hollows que atacaron a Ishida. Urahara le menciona que ya había presentido que algo extraño estaba pasando.  
>– Urahara: según lo que me cuentas, creo que me hago una idea de lo que puede ser, pero no estoy verdaderamente seguro, voy investigar un poco para confirmar mis sospechas<br>– Chad: …mmm, bien, bueno entonces estaré atento a lo que ocurra en el pueblo – dice mientras se levanta para irse  
>– Urahara: oye espera, Sado…como has estado con ese problema que tienes<br>– Chad: …bien  
>– Urahara: ¿sigues teniendo esa sensación de pérdida de control?<br>– Chad: ….  
>– Urahara: Chad, porque no vas con él, te dije que él puede ayudarte más que yo, no estás solo, recuérdalo, tú mismo sabes que ese es el problema de Ichigo, no sigas sus pasos, ve y búscalo, si sientes que no puedes hablar conmigo sobre ello, habla con él, si ya lo has hecho, no se va a negar, me está debiendo un favor<p> 


	3. Siguiente paso

Vueltas y más vueltas por la ciudad y finalmente Chad llega al lugar, la jefatura de policía de karakura. Mira de reojo a los agentes que entran y salen de la estación y se fija principalmente en una persona.

– Chad: hola señor Uzue, se encuentra…

– Uzue: ah sí, sí, enseguida lo llamo….oye colega te buscan

Al escuchar las palabras de Uzue, alguien se acerca de dentro de la estación y mira sorprendido a Chad.

– Chad: …si, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no venia, pero tenía que atender otros asuntos, el primer espada Stark

– Stark: te dije que ya no me llames espada, que ya no lo soy…que molesto

– Chad: lo siento…, pero se me olvida tu nombre

– Stark: ya, no importa, tengo un rato libre así que dime, que es lo que pasa, pensé que estabas mejor y que no necesitabas de mi ayuda

Ambos se sientan en una banqueta cercana y stark se recuesta con los brazos en la cabeza, mirando al cielo.

– Stark: ¿lo enfrentaste?

– Chad: …

– Stark: oye, te dije que lo enfrentaras, si no lo enfrentas, pues vas a seguir asustado por el hecho de perder el control

– Chad: es que simplemente no puedo dejar que esos deseos de ser agresivo y causar destrucción se apoderen de mi

– Stark: pues…, si vas a seguir suprimiendo esos sentimientos y no intentas estar en armonía contigo mismo, creo que no conseguirás superarlo y tampoco pienso que lo puedas soportar por mucho tiempo

– Chad: suena como si fuera fácil

– Stark: por supuesto que no es fácil, date cuenta que los hollows tienen un carácter salvaje por naturaleza, y creo que sabes muy bien de donde provienen tus poderes

– Chad: no se qué…

– Stark: si no entiendes esa naturaleza, te será difícil asimilar esa energía que fluye en ti, aunque te dije que los hollow tienen una naturaleza violenta por su necesidad de llenar ese vacío por la falta de un corazón, cuando se llega a un nivel de evolución suficiente, las emociones de los hollows se transforman al llegar a un límite, en el cual se enfoca ese vacío que siente, que pueden ser distintas como la ira, el sacrificio, el miedo, la soledad, la locura y muchas más, lo que te quiero decir con esto es que tu puedes enfocar tu energía en un punto especifico para no perder el control, pero para eso tienes que entender ese poder y buscar el origen del mismo

– Chad: …tienes razón, tu siempre tienes respuestas precisas, recuerdo que la primera vez que me envió urahara para acá, me sorprendí al verte y saber que eras un arrancar, no entiendo como llegaste a ser su aliado

– Stark: si, el tal urahara, yo tampoco pensaba que estaría de su lado, pero él me prometió que me ayudaría a encontrar a una persona importante para mi….recuerdo como luego de la batalla que enfrentamos hace dos años, me encontraba inmovilizado en el suelo a punto de morir al ser aplastado por la enorme ciudad, rodeado de cadáveres de varios de mis compañeros arrancar, cuando un extraño sujeto de bigotes me levanto y me llevo a otro lugar

*/Flashback/  
>Coyote stark, estaba incosciente en la tienda de urahara, cuando este y tessai hablaban sobre que el tendero llevo a ichigo con sus amigos a su casa, del estado de ichigo luego de derrotar a Aizen y sobre sus planes con el arrancar.<p>

– Stark: lilinette, oye lilinette donde estas, ven de una vez – murmulla stark mientras esta inconsciente

– Tessai: si urahara, este arrancar es el único del que pude sentir algo de riatsu que me indique que puede vivir

– Urahara: está bien, pero estas seguro que va a sobrevivir tessai porque para conseguir lo que pretendo, necesitamos que esté en buenas condiciones, sino los planes puede fracasar y sabes lo que arriesgamos

– Stark: …tsk, hey ustedes, cuáles son esos planes de los que dice que soy parte

– Urahara: aaah, ya despertaste stark, no te preocupes por eso, no quieres que te sirva algo – dice el tendero en un tono satírico

– Stark: mira les agradezco que me salvaran, pero tengo que irme ya…

– Urahara: sé lo que quieres hacer stark, buscar a tu otra mitad, pero si no tienes ninguna pista, no sé por dónde empezar

– Stark: qué ¿y tu acaso sabes algo?

Urahara lo mira de un modo sombrío y le dice que tessai vio que su compañera irse a través de una garganta, algo perturbada y estremecida por la situación. Stark se despide y está a punto de abrir una garganta, cuando urahara le menciona que en el estado que estaba la chica es probable que se escondiera en hueco mundo y le será difícil encontrarla. Stark le dice que tampoco será muy difícil, porque el siendo una criatura de HM, conoce todos los lugares de allá. Al escucharlo, urahara le dice que puede buscar todo lo que quiera, pero si no sabe rastrear y buscar información correctamente, puede demorarse muchos años en encontrarla, además de la falta de su habilidad para entrar a hueco mundo. Al escuchar eso, stark no entiende, pero luego de intentar pasar por la garganta, se da cuenta que una energía rechaza su cuerpo. Urahara le explica que es probable que debido al riatsu de una habilidad de un shinigami que cubría su cuerpo, eso no lo logra identificar como un hollow y su propia técnica lo rechaza.  
>Al recordar el extraño ataque de shunsui, stark parece entender a lo que se refiere. En ese momento, urahara le propone un trato, le dice que si él lo ayuda con sus planes, el se encargara de enviar a alguien experto en rastreo, quien se encargara de encontrar a lilinette lo más pronto posible para que no corra peligro, además durante el tiempo que dure la búsqueda, stark deberá quedarse en karakura y mantener una actitud paciente y no llamar la atención.<br>/flashback/*

– Stark: Y así fue como termine en este gigai y con este trabajo, además es irónico que me consiga un puesto aquí, sabiendo que mis armas son pistolas

Stark en el fondo sabía que hay algo extraño en todos los actos de urahara y tomaba con recelo el favor que tenía que hacerle a cambio de que ayudara a encontrar a lilinette, estaba intentando entender que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tendero.

La campana había sonado, las clases terminaron. Ichigo sale con keigo y mizuiro, cuando detrás de ellos aparece Asami y toma del cuello a ichigo, despidiéndose de él. En ese momento, aparecen tatsuki junto a orihime y ven la escena, tatsuki se molesta al ver a ichigo con la otra chica, y le pregunta que relación tiene con ella. Ichigo niega cualquier cosa que dice Asami e intenta alejarse de ella.

– Tatsuki: ¡ichigo!, ¿por que eres tan cobarde y no reconoces que has tenido algún romance con esa chica?, la pregunta es cuando fue

– Ichigo: hey, te digo que ni la conozco, además yo debería estar furioso contigo, dándole ordenes a Yoshio para hacerme trabajar más de la cuenta

– Tatsuki: eso es porque te hace falta entrenamiento, no te vas a hacer el delicado conmigo, que para ti ese trabajo no es nada

– Ichigo: tuuu, eres una…

– Orihime: chicos, no se peleen ahora, por favor – dice mientras trata de separar a ambos

– Asami: ichigo, ya no le des importancia a ella y vámonos

– Tatsuki: oye tu, espera, no vez que a ichigo no le interesas, deja de acosarlo

– Asami: acaso sabes lo que siente ichi, creo que quieres buscar problemas

– Tatsuki: no esperaba que lo dijeras, pero parece que quieres una lección- le dice a la chica, mientras se prepara para golpearla

En ese instante ichigo presiente algo extraño y evita que Asami luche con tatsuki, para luego despedir a la chica y marcharse con keigo y mizuiro, dejando a tatsuki con un torrente de furia que asusta a inoue.

Cerca al lugar donde se encontraban Chad y stark, un extraño sujeto con una casaca de cuero pasa mirándolos de reojo. Mientras stark seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, Chad recuerda algo que le menciono el arrancar y expresa su desconcierto de saber que el primer espada de Aizen sea un guerrero al cual no le gusten las batallas. Stark sonríe levemente y menciona que nunca quiso serlo, pero que las circunstancias se dieron, además que no quería envejecer hasta convertirse en polvo. Chad extrañado intenta preguntarse a que se refiere y entonces, ambos se sorprenden al percatarse de una explosión cercana. Se acercan a ver y se encuentran con una de esas criaturas que describió ishida, humanos con cuerpos transformados en hollow.

Stark, algo desganado se prepara para acabar con la criatura, cuando Chad lo detiene y le dice que tiene razón. Al enfrentar ese miedo al descontrol que nace de si, para entender mejor lo que le pasaba. Stark observa en él un sentimiento de determinación y mirando a los alrededores menciona que intente alejarse por los callejones de la ciudad para evitar muchos testigos, y él por su parte, buscara distraer la atención de los curiosos.  
>Mediante un cero disparado velozmente por el arrancar hacia un edificio abandonado cercano, se crea una cortina de volvo y escombros, los cuales hacen que las personas se desorienten, entonces Chad aprovecha y se lanza contra la criatura, llevándola con su brazo derecho del gigante hacia unos callejones.<p>

La criatura reacciona y con sus brazos le tuerce el suyo a Chad, quien intenta zafarse y atacarlo, pero un deseo de destruir surge en él, unas ansias de asesinar a la criatura con crueldad. Ese instante de duda es aprovechado por el hollow humano y que lo golpea y empuja contra una pared. Chad no aguanta más los golpes y se deja llevar por su furia para arremeter contra la criatura con varios golpes de su brazo derecho hasta dejarlo moribundo. Chad reacciona sorprendido y se mira el brazo, la materia que lo envolvía y le daba la fuerza, se apoderaba un poco más de su cuerpo, llegándole a cubrir todo su hombro derecho y parte del cuello. Rápidamente, el joven disuelve su poder y ve como la criatura vuelve a ser humano para terminar calcinado al quemarse su piel, sufriendo y consumiéndose con dolor.  
>Chad algo desconcertado y molesto por ver como alguien está jugando con la vida de las personas.<p>

– Chad: No lo puedo creer, esta es una atrocidad, involucrar a personas comunes y hacerlas sufrir así - dice mientras se marcha del lugar entrando por otros callejones para no ser descubierto por algún curioso cercano

Mientras salía del lugar, es observado por el mismo hombre de casaca de cuero que lo vio con stark hace un momento, apoyado en la pared de uno de los callejones, observándolo de una manera sombría.

– Tanjiro: interesante poder Sado Yatsura, pero tú no me sirves…me pregunto porque no aparece Kurosaki Ichigo – se decía a él mismo, a la vez que muestra una katana y prosigue – creo que tendremos que usar métodos más directos – dice mientras parte unos depósitos de basura

En otra parte de la ciudad, ichigo con keigo y mizuiro regresaban a casa de un día de clases problemático por la aparición de la nueva alumna, a la cual mizuiro daba por hecho que es la novia de ichigo.

– Mizuiro: ehh ichigo, porque no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con esa chica

– Ichigo: sigues con eso, ya les dije a todos que ni siquiera la conocía, prefiero no hablar de ello que realmente me crispa los nervios

– Mizuiro: vamos ichigo a mi no me tienes que mentir – dice con una actitud sarcástica

– Keigo: no puede seeeer, hasta ichigo tiene novia, que miserable mi vida, ni siquiera me lo contaste, porque ichigo, ichig… – se expresa todo alborotado hasta que ichigo lo detiene con un puño

– Ichigo: esto realmente me pone de pésimo humor, mañana mismo aclarare las cosas con esa tal Asami

Mizuiro mira a ichigo y lo ve con una actitud seria y se deja de bromear, pero a la vez le dice que sería bueno que busque una chica con la cual pase el tiempo, ichigo lanza una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Ichigo: la verdad no tengo tiempo para estar andando con chicas por ahora, no soy como tú, yo tengo que apoyar a mi familia con dinero porque estamos pasando por serios problemas económicos por algunos errores de mi papa en su clínica

– Mizuiro: oye, pero debe haber alguien que te guste, no creo que tengas tanta mala suerte como keigo – habla a la vez que keigo grita y hace escándalo para terminar con un aura sombría, luego Mizuiro prosigue con una actitud pensativa – yo recuerdo que cuando tú eras niño te gustaba orihime

– Ichigo: queeeee…– ichigo sorprendido se sonroja al escuchar lo que dice su amigo, pero al instante reacciona y extrañado le dice – espera, como es que tu sabes eso si nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie

– Mizuiro: ¿qué?

En ese instante un fuerte movimiento de la zona estremece a los chicos. Uno de los humanos hollow aparece frente a ellos entre los edificios, pero este era diferente, era enorme y con una apariencia abominable.


	4. Acuerdos y Respuestas

**Cap. 4:** "Acuerdos y Respuestas"

Muchos escombros caen, mientras el gigante humano hollow persigue a los tres chicos, quienes buscan un lugar seguro en donde ocultarse a través de las demás personas, quienes también huyen. Ichigo no entiende bien lo que estaba pasando, se pregunta si había recuperado sus poderes al volver a ver a un hollow en mucho tiempo, pero no entendía entonces como las demás personas parecen percatarse también de la presencia de la criatura.

Mizuiro ve un callejón y la oportunidad para despistar a la criatura y les dice a keigo e Ichigo que lo sigan. Los chicos corren entre las demás personas, pero la preocupación de Ichigo por lo que estaba ocurriendo y el no poder entenderlo, hacen que se desoriente.

- Mizuiro: oye Ichigo que estás haciendo, ¡ven para acá! – dice mientras él y keigo se ocultan en el callejón

Ichigo intenta correr hacia ellos, pero es demasiado tarde, la criatura lo alcanza y atrapa con sus manos. El exshinigami, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de salvarse, sin ningún tipo de poder estaba a merced de la criatura. El humano hollow solo repetía la palabra plus, necesito plus y con su energía hace que Ichigo comience a sentir que su alma es extraída de su cuerpo, con un inmenso dolor.

- Mizuiro: ¡Vamos keigo!, tenemos que ayudarlo rápido…

- Keigo: Pero no has visto el tamaño de esa criatura, nos va a matar, no podemos hacer nada

- Mizuiro: tenemos que intentarlo, no vamos a dejar que muera así – dice nervioso, a la vez que agarra unos escombros y va hacia la criatura

El gigante humano hollow hace que Ichigo pierda el conocimiento y a pesar de los intentos de mizuiro de distraerlo, la criatura con su otro brazo intenta aplastarlo. Parecía que era el final de ambos chicos, pero como si fuera un rayo, una sombra pasa velozmente por arriba de la criatura y se coloca sobre su cabeza, es Urahara Kisuke. Este, con su zampakuto, atraviesa la cabeza de la criatura antes de que acabe con ambos chicos.

La criatura comienza a disolverse y termina apareciendo un humano, el cual comienza a calcinarse y sufrir de dolor. Entre las personas asustadas, aparecen Chad e inoue junto a tatsuki para ayudar a sus amigos, pero el problema ya estaba resuelto. Mientras urahara ve incomodo al pobre humano terminar de calcinarse, le dice a Tessai que hay que encargarse de esos curiosos. Tessai comienza a utilizar el suplantador de memoria entre los curiosos y policías que habían llegado, también lanza el hado nº 12, Fukuso no hitto, para acabar con todas las grabaciones de las cámaras televisivas.

- Urahara: creo que les debo una explicación a todos, especialmente a ti Chad, vengan, síganme a mi tienda – dice mientras lleva a Ichigo inconsciente junto a Tessai

Ya en la tienda de urahara, Chad, inoue, tatsuki, keigo y mizuiro esperan a urahara, quien está viendo el daño que tiene Ichigo, mientras comen unos aperitivos preparados por Tessai.

- Chad: …es extraño no ver a esos pequeños por aquí

- Tessai: están entrenando abajo, pero si quieres té, descuida Chad…oye tú, trae el té que preparé

De la cocina de la tienda sale una sombra, una figura diferente a la humana, parecía un extraño animal, se acerca poco a poco siguiendo a las órdenes de tessai…..era kon, pero de tamaño extra grande.

- Kon: como te odio bigotón, porque me tratan así, aquí esta su té…., pero, pero, pero si es Orihime-chan – dice mientras salta hacia la chica para tocarla

- Tatsuki: Queeeeeeeeee, como te atreves, peluche ridículo, pervertido, idiotaaa – dice mientras tumba al peluche y lo agarra a patadas

- Inoue: ¿pero que le han hecho Kon?, esta enorme, ¿qué le dieron alguna vitamina?

- Chad: inoue…, no es un animal para que crezca con vitaminas, es un peluche

- Tessai: necesitábamos un sirviente que ayudara, además que no servía de utilidad con el tamaño que tenía, y como el llego acá por alojamiento, ya era hora de que hiciera algo útil

- Kon: si tanto quieren saber porque estoy aquí, se los voy a decir, escúchenlo bien, es una historia dramática, emocionante y de la valentía del gran kon….

- Chad: pero como hacen para que no sea descubierto el peluche extra grande – le pregunta a Tessai, mientras interrumpe a kon

- Kon: hey, pero estoy a punto de contar una gran historia, cállate y escuch…

- Tessai: en realidad parece una persona disfrazada, además se ha adaptado demasiado a ese cuerpo, no podemos darle un gigai común, porque no responde correctamente, tal vez solo pueda adaptarse a ese cuerpo y al de Ichigo ….por eso tuve que hacerle algunas modificaciones

- Kon: ESCUCHEEEEEEEN, si no quieren saber la historia del gran kon, ustedes se la pierden

- Keigo: que escandaloso eres, nadie te pregunto tampoco, bocazas

- Inoue: oye keigo, no seas malo con él, hay que dejar que cuente lo que paso

- Kon: Orihime-chan, tu siempre tan tierna, dame un abrazo – dice mientras trata de volver a abrazarla

- Tatsuki: Yaaaa, vas a hablar de una vez o quieres una buena paliza

- Kon: está bien, está bien, la verdad, Ichigo quería evitar todo lo que le recuerde a su vida como shinigami, y al notar eso, poco a poco me sentía ignorado por él y sin nada que hacer en ese lugar, así que decidí venir aquí, con el dúo de locos, aunque por la diosa gata vale la pena

- Urahara: vaya, vaya, si ella es la que peor te trata, sufres como esclavo cuando ella está por acá – dice mientras se acerca al grupo

- Kon: tonto, esa es una estrategia para acercarme más a ella, que tenga confianza en mí y luego tener su cariño – dice mientras se imagina abrazado por youruichi

- Urahara: crees que puedes ganar su cariño tan fácil

- Kon: si, por supuesto para ti es diferente, tu lo dices porque esa vez que se estaba dando un baño y me descubrió viéndola, salí volando por los aires, por cierto debería cerrar la puerta, pero igual vi que tú y ella…

- Urahara: ejem, ejem, creo que es hora de hablar de lo que es realmente importante – dice mientras golpea con su codo la cabeza de Kon dejándolo inconsciente, para luego dejarlo en una esquina y prosigue – estamos ante una situación muy extraña, con la aparición de estas criaturas a las que llamare como humanos-hollow – Urahara mira a todos y con una actitud seria prosigue – estos son una especie surgida a partir de un ataque por parte de un hollow a una mujer en gestación, el ataque deja residuos de riatsu en el feto, el cual adquiere habilidades sobrehumanas

Ante las revelaciones de Urahara, Chad queda impactado y atando cabos logra comprender su origen y empieza a preguntarse mentalmente si terminaría como las criaturas que han atacado la ciudad.

- Urahara: en realidad, existen pocos casos de personas que sobresalgan con esta habilidad, incluso algunas ni siquiera notan esa superioridad, lo más común es que se manifieste como una fuerza sobrehumana, pero algunos también adquieren más velocidad, más agilidad o son más perceptivos

- Tessai: la cuestión es que, es imposible que de forma natural aparezcan esas criaturas tan evolucionadas

- Urahara: como dice Tessai, esas criaturas son muy raras para que su aparición sea natural, lo máximo que ha llegado a existir en comparación con los que ha estado apareciendo en Karakura, es algo menos complejo, más primitivo, de los cuales solo han existido 3 casos en todo lo que va de la historia de la sociedad de almas según lo que investigue en sus registros, además ni siquiera se tuvieron que preocupar de ello, puesto que al formarse esas criaturas, se autodestruyen, al no ser compatible esa formación espiritual en el plano físico

Chad comienza a preocuparse más al saber el destino de personas como él, y le pregunta a Urahara de manera exaltada que porque no le ha pasado lo mismo que a los otros casos que menciona

- Urahara: tu eres aun mas especial que las criaturas que han aparecido en karakura, tu evolución tiene que ver con la hougyoku – responde a Chad para intentar calmarlo y luego prosigue – es por eso que pienso que alguien con un nivel de conocimientos comparable al de los científicos de la sociedad de almas está detrás de esto, además para mantener estable la fusión, también cuenta con tecnología de la misma sociedad de almas

- Orihime: oye Urahara, ¿crees que la hougyoku tiene algo que ver con la creación de los humanos hollows, o que incluso Aizen esté detrás de todo? – pregunta la chica de una manera temerosa

- Urahara: Imposible, a pesar de lo que dije a la cámara de los 46, la hougyoku no se fusionó con Aizen, yo se la quite cuando lo selle porque su unión con la joya se había roto, luego la destruí

- Chad: … ¿cómo la destruiste?

- Urahara: eso no importa ahora, ahh, es cierto, hay algo mas… los holow que atacaron a una mujer en gestación, mantienen una fijación por la humana, llegando incluso a matarla luego junto a quienes la rodean

Las palabras de Urahara hacen que Chad quede aun mas impactado y recuerda a sus padres y el accidente que tuvieron. En ese momento, Chad se levanta y les dice a los demás que quiere pensar las cosas, y pese a los intentos de Urahara de detenerlo, Chad se va del lugar.

- Orihime: sobre la hougyoku… – insistía inoue en preguntar

- Urahara: sé lo que quieres preguntar, pues como mencione, Chad es producto de la hougyoku, seguro Ichigo se los dijo, tu y sus demás amigos se sentían impotentes al ver como Ichigo enfrentaba solo su nueva forma de vida y desearon poder para luchar a su lado, pero no todos tenían el potencial para conseguirlo – Urahara hizo una pausa, mira a Ichigo inconsciente aun y prosigue – Chad lo hizo porque es una de las personas de las que he estado explicando, y tu, Orihime…bueno, según mis suposiciones, el origen de tus poderes pueden ser producto del ataque de un shinigami a tu madre, a diferencia de Ichigo que es un hibrido, tú solo tienes energía residual, incluso de lo que hablo es solo teórico, porque no hay casos conocidos de ello en la sociedad de almas, aunque hay cosas que no me cuadran con respecto a tus poderes aun.

- Mizuiro: crees que deberíamos informárselo a los shinigamis – menciona algo pensativo el chico

- Urahara: No, el decirle a los shinigamis lo que está pasando aquí haría que la cámara de los 46 tome acciones al respecto y sus acciones podrían perjudicarnos a nosotros, la nueva cámara es más radical y más problemática con estos asuntos de seres inusuales

- Tessai: por cierto, también es extraño que el shinigami encargado de esta región, no se haya percatado de esto, que habrá pasado con él…

- Urahara: oye tu, parece que algo mas me querías preguntar, dilo con confianza – se expresa ante Mizuiro

- Mizuiro: lo que pasa es que cuando, esa criatura tenía a Ichigo, y yo lo intente atacar, en ese instante estuvo a punto de aplastarme con su mano, cuando vi un gran corte en su mano, del cual sangraba, eso ocurrió momentos antes de que aparecieras y terminaras con esa criatura, quería saber a qué se debía

- Urahara: la verdad, no sabría que decirte, lógicamente no fui yo, es probable que sea alguna reacción adversa, no lo sé, y ahora que fue destruido quizá no lo sabremos…. – Urahara mira de reojo moverse a Ichigo y habla rápidamente con los demás – miren, después de que inoue ya ha curado a Ichigo, creo que ya ha estado mucho tiempo inconsciente y debe estar por despertar, así que quiero que acordemos no decirle lo que realmente hemos descubierto a Ichigo, para evitar que se vea inmiscuido en todo esto

En el mismo momento en que Ichigo recupera el conocimiento, todos acuerdan no decirle lo que pasa en realidad y así protegerlo ahora que no posee ningún poder y encargarse de estar cerca de él. Ya restablecido, Ichigo se pregunta qué pasó y sus amigos le dicen que fue atacado por el mismo hollow que ataco a Ishida hace unos días, puesto que este hollow tenía la habilidad especial de materializarse y por ello lo podían ver personas normales y logro atacar a Ishida por sorpresa. No obstante, pese a las explicaciones de sus amigos, Ichigo siente que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y se lo querían ocultar, no puede creer esa explicación, pero no sabe a quién preguntarle lo que realmente estaba pasando sin que se lo ocultara.

Luego de descansar unos minutos, Ichigo junto a Keigo y Mizuiro, y Orihime con Tatsuki salen del lugar y se dirigen a sus casas. Por otro lado, Chad llega a su casa y ve en su puerta a sus amigos Gintano y Harutoki, con quienes había acordado ceder su casa para realizar un ensayo de música, pero no estaba de humor para ello, y espera escondido a que se vayan.

Mientras caminan de regreso a casa, Tatsuki piensa en cómo Orihime curo a Ichigo y le menciona que sus poderes son sorprendentes, a lo que Orihime se sonroja y le muestra sus horquillas, las cuales ahora usaba como un collar, diciéndole que con ellas puede atacar, defender, retener y curar. Entonces Tatsuki comienza a pensar en algo y le pregunta.

- Tatsuki: por cierto, Orihime, porque no curaste a Ishida cuando lo vieron en el hospital, no me dijiste que estuvieron en el hospital

- Orihime: pues, veraz…yo intente decirle a Ishida para curarlo, pero vi sus ojos, esa determinación y furia que sentía al no lograr derrotar a esas criaturas, sabes cómo es Ishida, pensé que sería una deshonra para su orgullo el intentar curarlo si él no me lo pedía, y no lo hizo

- Tatsuki: y como sabes tú lo que piensa Ishida, no será que…

- Orihime: no es lo que estas pensando Tatsuki, yo estoy más ligada a Ishida y los demás porque junto a ellos hemos enfrentado muchos problemas, además yo no fui quien dijo que Ishida era lindo

- Tatsuki: ya Orihime, no me saques en cara esas cosas, bueno te veo mañana – dice la chica mientras deja a su amiga en su casa

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Ichigo entra pensativo a su casa y ve a su papa intentar esconderse en una habitación y lo intercepta.

- Ichigo: ¿a dónde vas? – pregunta Ichigo con una expresión de desconfianza y duda

- Ishin: Ichigo, no me interrumpas, tengo que desarrollar un trabajo y sacar cuentas, cuando acabe hablamos lo que quieras

- Ichigo: oye, tienes toda la noche para terminar eso, solo quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas…recuerdas que acordamos "hablar" cuando estuvieras listo, espero que estés listo, listo porque yo estoy listo para obtener respuestas

- Ishin: Ichigo emm – expresa Ishin de una manera melancólica, cuando escucha el teléfono

Ishin contesta y recibe la orden de ir a la clínica por una urgencia, lo cual interrumpe la conversación entre padre e hijo. Ichigo dejar ir a su padre y lo ve cerrar la puerta, perdiendo la oportunidad de hablar con él.


	5. chica problematica,enamorada,en peligro

Un nuevo día para Ichigo, su vida después de aquel incidente regresa a la tranquilidad. El y mizuiro van a la escuela e Ichigo se encuentra con la efusiva Asami, a quien Ichigo no logra decirle que deje de sofocarlo de manera directa, debido a su manera de tratar con las chicas y porque Asami siempre se va por las ramas, hasta que llega el día viernes.

Rukia: Tú….debes convertirte en shinigami

Ichigo: Q….

Rukia: ..no hay tiempo para pensar

Ichigo: ¡Dame esa espada shinigami!, veamos si tu plan funciona

Rukia: no me llames shinigami…me llamo Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo: ya veo, yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki….esperemos que este no sea el ultimo saludo que hagamos ambos

Rukia: el hollow se acerca, ¿listo?…

Ichigo: adelante… – dice mientras ve directamente la espada acercarse

Ichigo: pero, ¿qué?... Rukia…– se dice mientras se despierta del todo después de estar soñando

Esa mañana, Ichigo se siente algo diferente, se despierta con molestia por seguir atrapado en esos sueños del pasado y a la vez preocupado, su padre no lo despertó con esa manera particular de hacerlo, debido a que no ha estado en su casa desde el miércoles por la tarde y solo dejo una nota, la cual encontró Yuzu, en donde decía que tiene que resolver unos asuntos pendientes y que volverá pronto, de eso ya han pasado dos días y ninguno de sus hijos sabe su paradero.

Más tarde, el exshinigami llega a clases, y no estaba para soportar las ocurrencias de Asami, y en la hora de descanso, Ichigo le dice que ya deje de acosarlo, pero Asami le hace pensar si es lo que realmente quiere, porque no lo ve muy seguro de lo que dice.

Asami: Vamos, Ichigo estás seguro de ello – dice mientras se levanta de una carpeta y se acerca a él, mirándolo fijamente

Asami se acerca más a un Ichigo perplejo y paralizado por no saber cómo responder ante la situación, la chica con una sonrisa y una mirada seductora acerca su rostro al de él y toma su rostro desde la mejilla con suavidad, acerca sus labios e Ichigo, parece rendirse ante los encantos de la chica. Cuando está a punto de tocar los labios de Ichigo, Orihime junto a Michiru ingresan al aula en busca de sus meriendas e Inoue mira afligida la escena.

Inoue: Noooooo, Kurosaki no lo hagas – grita mientras aleja a Ichigo empujándolo

Asami: vaya, que inoportuna eres

Ichigo se levanta y mira a Asami molesto, pero ella simplemente sale del salón y le dice que se verán luego. Ichigo se molesta con el mismo por no poder reaccionar y piensa porque fue que dejo que la chica intentara besarlo, que era lo que realmente siente por ella. Por su parte, inoue le dice a Ichigo, excusándose por su acción diciendo que lo que hizo, lo hizo porque esa Asami era una aprovechadora y no quería que cayera en su juego, pero que si al final le correspondía ella no se iba a interponer, que era su amiga y quiere lo mejor para él.

Ichigo le dice a inoue, que no se preocupe que la entiende y que está bien lo que hizo, porque Asami es muy efusiva y ya era hora de ponerla en su sitio de una vez. Al escucharlo, Mizuiro sonríe de manera picara y le dice que piensa que Ichigo no podrá hacerlo porque conoce muy bien la forma en la que trata a las chicas y no se imagina a un Ichigo imponerse ante una chica linda. Dicho y hecho, al volver de clases, Ichigo postergo su plática con Asami, a quien encargaron hacer unas labores en el área de decorados y se ausento durante la segunda parte de las clases.

Al salir de la escuela, junto a keigo y mizuiro, Ichigo piensa en el sueño que tuvo en la mañana, sobre el día que rukia le paso sus poderes de shinigami y cambio su vida, se siente nostálgico y no sabe cómo evitarlo. En ese momento aparece Asami y abraza a Ichigo por la espalda colgándose de su cuello. Ella le pide que la acompañe a su casa, porque ya se conocen una semana y es deber de un chico dejar a su novia en su casa para que mejoren su relación.

Asami: por favor, Ichigo, ven conmigo, vamos cariñito

Con todas las emociones encontradas que tenia Ichigo con la desaparición de su padre, su responsabilidad con sus hermanas, sus recuerdos que lo hacían sentirse triste, la paranoia de que sus amigos le ocultaban algo y su impotencia al no poder entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor realmente, Ichigo estalla.

Ichigo: oye loca, estoy harto de ti, ya vete de una vez, ¡no me molestes más! – se desahoga gritando, mientras otros estudiantes curiosos miraban la escena

Asami: …– luego de estar en silencio con unos ojos entristecidos y llorosos dice – Ichigo, eres un ¡tontooooo!, insensibleeeee – menciona con tristeza, mientras se aleja corriendo avergonzada por los curiosos

Más tarde, caminando hacia su casa, Mizuiro, quien no le había dicho nada a Ichigo por el camino, le menciona que cree que se paso un poco con la forma en la que trato a Asami. Ichigo, quien tampoco había hablado, lo piensa un poco y le responde diciéndole que se siente mal por lo que ha hecho, además menciona que le debe una disculpa a la chica.

En la dirección contraria, Asami, camina molesta por la ciudad.

Asami: arrrgh, Ichigo…como se atreve a tratarme así, soy una chica hermosa, el no sabe apreciar la belleza…., pero es tan lindo, pero no, no lo voy a perdonar, ese tonto es igual que su padre

Al llegar a una esquina la chica ve a alguien acercarse hacia ella, es el hombre de la casaca de cuero, el cual estuvo observando a Chad.

Tanjiro: oye, asami, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Asami: hey, Tanjiro, tampoco tienes que venir a buscarme, igual iba a llegar

Tanjiro: con tu personalidad, no puedo confiar que hagas las cosas bien

Asami: acaso, ¿no confías en mí? – dice de un modo desafiante

Tanjiro: no – le responde de un modo sarcástico

Asami: …, como sea, lo he confirmado, Ichigo no tiene sus poderes de shinigami, no es ningún inhibidor de riatsu o artimaña para ocultar su poder como pensábamos, realmente no tiene sus poderes

Tanjiro: bien, pero porque no está aquí, ¿no lo ibas a traer?

Asami: dame tiempo, no es tan fácil convencerlo y alejarlo de sus amigos

Tanjiro: te das cuenta de que ahora que está sin poderes, nos será más difícil realizar nuestros planes, además necesitamos sus poderes y para colmo no tenemos tiempo

Asami: lo sé, lo sé, te preocupas mucho, todo saldrá bien, yo me ocupo de llevarlo, si está con nosotros cinco, será más fácil tenerlo comiendo de mi mano

Tanjiro: tu no cambias…, pero,…es extraño que no lo hubiéramos sabido, parece que lo han ocultado

Asami: no será que…

Tanjiro: no, él no nos ocultaría información, lo conozco muy bien, no tenemos que pensar en eso ahora, preocúpate de Ichigo – dice mientras se marcha del lugar

Una persona coge un teléfono y se dispone a contactarse con alguien. Los timbrados de un celular retumban del otro lado. Espera a que contesten del otro lado, "tengo que hablar contigo Ryuken". Esas palabras son escuchadas por el receptor de la llamada. Ryuken Ishida no esperaba que su hijo Ishida lo llamara, puesto que él nunca lo llamaría a menos que sea una emergencia, no sabía que es lo que quería ahora.

Ishida: necesito saber cuándo van a regresar…

Ishida: ¡¿qué?, ¡no!, no estoy preocupado por ustedes, solo quiero hablar contigo sobre el entrenamiento

Ishida: si, se lo que dije, pero ya estoy seguro

Ishida: como que no tienen fecha de regreso…

Ishida: bueno, está bien esperare…no es que pase algo grave, pero siento que necesito volverme más fuerte

Luego de terminar de hablar con su padre, Ishida mira el atardecer por la ventana, recordando a su abuelo y pensando en una revancha contra las criaturas que lo atacaron.

Karin: oye, Yuzu, quiero más arroz

Yuzu: oye Karin, estoy lavando los platos y tengo que planchar la ropa de papa, sírvete tu, Ichigo ayúdame con la ropa…. ¿Ichigo?... ¡Ichigo!

Ichigo: ¿eh?, si dime Yuzu – responde luego de estar perdido en sus pensamientos a medio terminar su almuerzo

Yuzu: ichi, estas muy distraído, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ichigo: todo está bien Yuzu, solo estoy cansado, dime en que quieres que te ayude

Yuzu: necesito que lleves a secar la ropa a la azotea y llames a los asociados de la clínica, papa dejo las instrucciones sobre lo que debes decirle para que no se enojen

Ichigo: Ok, ok – se expresa algo desganado, mientras se lleva la ropa

Karin: Ese viejo, mira que irse sin decir nada, ya va a ver cuando regrese, Yuzu es hora de vacaciones, cuando papa regrese hará todas las tareas del hogar, todas

Yuzu: oye Karin, no crees que Ichigo ha estado algo deprimido últimamente, no se lo veo muy cansado

Karin: si, Ichigo tiene algo y ni siquiera se lo cuenta a sus hermanas, Ichigo siempre es así

Yuzu: ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar con él?

Karin: si, pero aun no es el momento, por lo menos hay que tener noticias de papa para dejar ese tema de lado y poder centrarnos en Ichigo, ni siquiera yo misma fui capaz de preguntarle porque ya no puede ver espíritus….simplemente lo deje pasar y evite decírselo e incluso evitaba hablar con los fantasmas que rondan por la casa, creo que somos muy parecidos en ese sentido

Ichigo luego de realizar todo lo que le pidió Yuzu, entra a su cuarto cansado y se recuesta en su cama. Mirando el techo de su habitación, Ichigo comienza a recordar su época como shinigami, en especial su relación con Rukia y los momentos importantes que lo hicieron crecer. Su batalla con Grand Fisher, su batalla con renji, su batalla con byakuya, el rescate de Rukia y el momento cuando ella regreso apresada a la Sociedad de almas y su reaparición junto al grupo de shinigamis de avanzada para enfrentar a los arrancar.

Para evitar pensar en ello, Ichigo se pone a limpiar su habitación y encuentra su insignia de shinigami. Mirándola fijamente recuerda que dejo de funcionar cuando regreso sin poderes a casa, para él, ahora es solo un objeto inservible. Por lo menos, ese objeto, para él era la prueba de que alguna vez fue shinigami. La nostalgia regresa e Ichigo comienza a percibir que quienes lo rodean han empezado a superarlo, todos van mejorando y que él se queda atrás, pero piensa que está bien dejar el pasado atrás y vivir esta nueva vida de una forma tranquila. Al recordar a los demás, Ichigo también recuerda a los shinigamis y piensa que ha sido de ellos.

Ichigo: Me pregunto qué será de ellos, los shinigamis, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Ukitake, Rukia….pensé que vendrían alguna vez a visitarnos a Karakura, pero parece que sus reglas les impiden salir de paseo a ver a exshinigamis sustitutos que les ayudaron a vencer a una gran amenaza, ni siquiera Rukia, pero es normal que ella no venga porque ella ya no es la representante de la región…ya no importa, el día que perdí mis poderes, fue el adiós de mi relación con el mundo shinigami – dice Ichigo mientras recuerda el día el cual Rukia desaparece ante sus ojos – …en qué demonios estoy pensando, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuántos shinigamis sustitutos habrán existido como yo?

En ese momento escucha que lo llaman de afuera de su casa y mira por su ventana para saber quién era. Es Orihime, quien llega a casa de Ichigo con una cesta de pan y le dice que su jefe se la dio porque desde que llego a trabajar a su panadería a incrementado su clientela.

Ichigo la hace pasar a su habitación para que coman los panes juntos y trae un poco de té. Orihime le dice que como no podría comérselo todo, quiso llevarle un poco porque su trabajo queda cerca a la casa de Ichigo.

Ichigo: bueno, inoue… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

Orihime: es que no pensé que entraría a tu cuarto – dice algo sonrojada la chica

Ichigo: tampoco es que sea la primera vez que entras a mi cuarto, hace unas semanas vinimos a ver una película con mizuiro, Keigo, Chad y Tatsuki

Orihime: si, pero nunca estuvimos solos

Ichigo: bueno, pero eso que tiene de malo, ah por cierto, todavía estamos a tiempo para ir a la exposición del mangaka de nombre raro

Orihime: no es tan raro, pero sí, es mañana sábado, Tatsuki y los demás también van a ir, se los dije para ir juntos, venimos a tu casa para irnos todos, porque queda cerca a la panadería y por ende cerca de tu casa

Ichigo: claro, no hay problema… – dice Ichigo mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos por un momento

Orihime: este, Kurosaki… ¿piensas en ella? – pregunta de una manera tímida a Ichigo

Ichigo: ¿Qué?, no, no es lo que crees –responde Ichigo sorprendido ante la pregunta de inoue

Orihime: estas enamorado de Asami, verdad

Ichigo: ah, hablabas de Asami

Orihime: si, de quien más va a ser, eeh, te lo pregunto solo para saber si invitarla para que tu y ella pasen juntos ese día – dice inoue mientras piensa – pero, tonta que estás haciendo, se supone que has venido aquí para vigilar a Ichigo, bueno y también para saber si está enamorado de esa chica, pero no debes dárselo fácil a esa chica, lucha por su amor, eso hare, mejor no, claro que si

Ichigo: pues la verdad, inoue me da igual, esa chica no me importa, pero tampoco quiero llevarme mal con ella – dice despreocupado Ichigo

Orihime: oye, Kurosaki, quiero saber si…

Ichigo: … – nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos

Orihime: ¿Por qué estas así Ichigo?, mmm

Mientras Ichigo y Orihime conversan en su habitación, por la parte exterior de la ventana, flotando viendo a ambos chicos, se encontraba Rukia con una mirada nostálgica.

Rukia: Ichigo…

*/Flashback/

Hace una semana en la sala de discusiones de los miembros de la cámara de los 46, aparece Rukia, quien fue convocada por ellos para recibir órdenes explicitas a cumplir.

Funcionario 16: shinigami del décimo tercer escuadrón, Rukia Kuchiki, ha sido convocada debido a su estrecha relación con el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, para realizar una investigación

Funcionario 40: Después de una serie de deliberaciones, hemos llegado a la conclusión que, el shinigami sustituto, al obtener tal nivel de poder en un entorno exterior a la Sociedad de almas supone un peligro para nosotros y si no es controlado, deberá ser detenido y mantenerlo en nuestra sociedad como arma a nuestro favor

Funcionario 27: debido a lo poco confiable que es Urahara Kisuke, no podemos fiarnos del hecho que nos afirme que el shinigami sustituto ha perdido todos sus poderes, cuando podría iniciar una rebelión con semejante poder a su disposición

Rukia: Pero señores, yo les aseguro que Urahara Kisuke no miente, además yo puedo dar fe que el shinigami sustituto perdió sus…

Funcionario 8: A callar, nosotros somos quienes nos encargamos de verificar la información y buscar testigos, tú no estás aquí para testificar, sino para cumplir ordenes

Rukia: si, señor

Funcionario 16: bien, tu misión es vigilar a Ichigo Kurosaki y comprobar si realmente ha perdido su poderes, gracias a tu relación con él, puedes percibir gestos o actitudes que demuestren si en realidad ahora es un humano normal, Y recuerda, cualquier intento de comunicación con alguien del mundo humano, estando allá, será visto como traición y penado con la cárcel

Juez 42: está decidido, a partir de hoy, tú, Rukia Kuchiki, iras al mundo humano a vigilar y comprobar si Ichigo Kurosaki perdió sus poderes, para evitarte problemas, el departamento de investigación y desarrollo te proporcionara un inhibidor de riatsu y un implemento nuevo para ocultar tu presencia haciéndote invisible

Las grandes puertas de la sociedad de almas se abren y dejan salir a Rukia con dirección a Karakura.

/flasback/*

Orihime: mmm, Ichigo, yo me preocupo por ti, realmente quiero que no te pase nada malo, a esa Asami no le tengo confianza, pero si con ella eres feliz, no me importa, lo que me molesta es que siempre ocultas cosas a tus amigos, sabes, no expresas tus emociones, crees que no me percato que aun tienes nostalgia por tu vida de shinigami – dice totalmente sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido

Ichigo: pero, Inoue

Orihime: Ichigo, yo quiero ser tu apoyo, quiero que confíes en mí, porque yo, porque yo…

Al mismo tiempo que Orihime habla con Ichigo, Rukia los ve a ambos y al estar observándolos atentamente, no se percata de quien llega por detrás de ella, intentando eliminarla. Segundos antes de que una espada le corte la cabeza, Rukia reacciona y mueve la cabeza, perdiendo solo algunos cabellos.

Asami: ¿qué haces mirando a Ichi?, shinigami – dice mientras guarda su espada y coge a Rukia del kimono, empujándola hacia otro lugar

Rukia veía a la chica que la había atacado y se sorprende y no se explica cómo es que pudo verla. Asami lanza a Rukia hacia un gran jardín cercano y baja del cielo paso a paso.

Orihime: yo, yo… – decía la chica tímidamente, cuando siente una energía extraña en la ventana y mira para ver de qué se trataba, pero Asami ya se había llevado a Rukia y ella no podía saber que paso

Ichigo: ¿qué ocurre Orihime?

Orihime: ¿sentiste eso? – pregunta preocupada

Ichigo: ¿sentir qué?

Orihime: ehh, este, el canto de unas aves que no son oriundas de Japón – dice con una actitud tierna e inocente para no preocupar a Ichigo

Ichigo: que extraño, y bueno que es lo que querías decirme

Orihime: ahh, buenooo, solo que desde que tú me ayudaste a mí y a mi hermano, siento una infinita gratitud hacia ti, te volviste alguien importante para mí y por eso quiere ayudarte siempre que pueda

Ichigo: no te debes preocupar por eso tanto, yo no te pido nada, solo que seas tú misma, no te preocupes mucho, quiero que seas feliz conmigo, y con los demás por supuesto

Orihime: si bueno, jeje, ya debo irme

Mientras Orihime se marcha de la casa de Ichigo, kilómetros a la vuelta de su casa, Rukia se repone de la sorpresa y se prepara a luchar con Asami.

Rukia: ¿quién demonios eres tú? – pregunta Rukia molesta

Asami: soy la persona que va a acabar contigo

Rukia ¿Qué? – se pregunta y luego la observa bien y piensa – quien es, esa espada es una zampakuto, tiene un kimono de shinigami, pero porque es gris, no, no solo es gris, también tiene un tono rojizo, el rojo de la sangre…

Asami: shinigami, no sé porque has venido, pero no te permitiré hablar con Ichigo, ni siquiera tus últimas palabras, te repito que yo me encargare de eliminarte, soy Asami, para que lo sepas, Asami Murasaki

Rukia: oye tú, respóndeme ¿por qué puedes verme? o, ¿por qué no puedo sentir tu riatsu?, acaso eres una shinigami, pero ¿por qué tienes ese extraño kimono?

Asami: me aburres con tanta pregunta, mejor pelea, además, tú crees que no sabemos nada sobre las creaciones científicas de los shinigamis, estamos prevenidos contra eso, por si nos dan alguna sorpresa – dice con unos gestos arrogantes cogiendo su cabello, luego prosigue – también tenemos la propia tecnología de los shinigamis a nuestro favor

En pleno discurso de Asami, Rukia se lanza con su zampakuto hacia ella y con las justas Asami logra detener su ataque con su zampakuto. Un choque de ambas chicas con sus espadas se libra entre los postes, arbustos y árboles del jardín. Golpes tras golpes de espadas, Asami parece tener alguna superioridad ante Rukia con su shumpo y la fuerza con la que mueve su zampakuto.

Rukia: maldición, mi poder no está al máximo debido a este maldito inhibidor, ni siquiera puedo liberar mi shinkai, tengo que pensar en algo – dice mientras evita ser alcanzada por la espada de Asami

Los choques de espadas continúan y Rukia se aleja un poco para lanzar el hado nº 31Sokatsui, pero Asami lo detiene con ambas manos, no obstante, el kido era una distracción y Rukia aparece detrás de ella para atacarla. Asami logra evadirlo con shumpo y persigue a Rukia, para de una vez derrotarla. Rukia sigue moviéndose de una manera extraña. Asami, molesta, se cansa de perseguirla y se adelanta a ella, pero Rukia ya realizo su estrategia, cuatro pequeñas columnas de energía verde rodean a asami y Rukia revela el hado nº41 kyodai-sen shokku, haciendo que las columnas choquen contra la chica.

Asami: esto se ve muy mal, ya es hora de ir en serio – dice Asami mientras levanta su zampakuto

Rukia: se acabo…

Asami: deslumbra en el vacío, "Kyoshi" – la chica revela su shinkai, mientras rompe el debilitado kido de Rukia

Al ver a Asami, Rukia ve que su espada se ha convertido en una especie de chackram, el cual se encuentra separado en ambas manos de Asami. Rukia intenta un ataque sorpresa ante el polvo generado por su kido, pero Asami se perca y la enfrenta. Ambas luchan y Asami ataca con las puntas filosas que tienen en ambas manos. Una de esas puntas logra herir a Rukia. Ella vuelve a intentar atacarla, entonces su vista se oscurece y ante la confusión, Asami hiere el brazo de Rukia, dejándolo inmovilizado al romper los tendones. Herida en el suelo, Rukia recupera la vista, pero no entiende que ha pasado, y la situación no está para ponerse a pensar, así que Rukia vuelve a la lucha y pese a sus intentos de evitar que la zampakuto del enemigo la tocara, vuelve a ser herida. Sabiendo que puede quedarse ciega de nuevo, Rukia pretende engañar a Asami simulando estar ciega, y para su mala suerte esta vez, lo que pierde esta vez es su audición. Con lo cual no escucha a Asami aparecer detrás de ella. Parecía el final de Rukia, cuando se tranquiliza y se mueve para evitar ser herida en su otro brazo, creando un bakudo, el nº 39 Enkosen para protegerse de Asami.

Asami: ya me aburrí de tus ocurrencias, es hora del final, con que mas, que con algo tan lindo y de color violeta, es hora de dejar los ataque Rokku, ahora algo mas fuerte…Imi no hitei – dice mientras junta ambas partes de su zampakuto, formando un circulo con ella

Poniendo frente a ella su zampakuto, Asami reúne su riatu, formando una bola de energía oscura con matices purpuras. El ataque sale instantáneamente hacia Rukia, quien es sorprendida por la velocidad del ataque, que atraviesa su escudo e impacta en ella. En esos instantes, Rukia no siente nada, ni siquiera el dolor del ataque, se encontraba en la nada absoluta, sin ningún sentido activo. Una sensación extraña recorre su abdomen y unos minutos después, vuelven a ella sus sentidos y el dolor, y ve como ha sido herida en el estomago por Asami, cayendo al piso en medio de charco de sangre.

Asami: podría cortarte la cabeza ahora, pero creo que serás mas útil para los experimentos de Kureiji, puede convertirte en un arma – dice mientras mira a Rukia tenida en el suelo


End file.
